Help him
by pamirzolec
Summary: Issac got kicked out of the Derek apartment. Derek do it in a very badly way that hurt him. Scott found him on the street and with his mom they want to help him. Scott and Issac bromance. It's rated M because there will be mentions of child abuse.


_So this story starts when Derek is kicking Issac out. It will be most focused on Issac, and his friendship with Scott. It's going to be a little different season 3A. It's rated M because there will be mention of child abuse, rape and etc. Hope you'll like it _

* * *

-"I want you gone. Now."

-"But Derek... I didn't I don't"

-"You didn't hear me ? Get you stuffs and get out"

Issac was looking at Derek terrified. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't do anything to make Derek mad. He was listening to him, they were getting alone. Derek was taking care of him. So why of sudden. He came a step closer. Hoping that all of this would be a bad joke. He wanted Derek to turned around to his face and smile. But Derek was still looking at the window. All Issac could see was his back and the bottle of Vodka on the table. He never saw Derek drinking vodka before. And definitely not half of the bottle right now. He knew that what happened to Boyd and Erica hurt him... But he wanted to help his alpha. Not get kicked out of the only home he ever had.

-"Derek please... Where would I go ?"

Derek took another drink from the bottle. His eyes were full of tears. One single tear showed at his face. But he didn't turned around to Issac. He need to get him out of the apartment. Issac wasn't safe here. He has to leave. But he can't tell him that is for his safety. Because then he would for sure stay. He knew this kid. If he would have told him to leave because he is in a danger that he would wanted to stay even more. So he has to say something that would make Issac wanted to leave. Cora was listening to the whole scene. She knew what Derek was going to do. And she knew that her older Brother is right. She and Derek are Hale's. The alphas can torture them, threaten them, do a lot of stuffs. But they weren't going to kill one of the Hale's. But Issac wasn't Hale. So he has to leave.

-"I don't have an free freezer, but if you won't leave I'm sure that your father have one "

Derek closed his eyes. He knew that these words were the painful he could use against Issac. The beta werewolf for a minute thought he overheard. Derek would never say that kind of stuffs to him. He helped him with what his father did to him. He taught him how to use what happened to him as a weapon. So how could he say something like that. He just run upstairs. He saw Cora in front of him. The tears were running down on his face. She didn't knew what Derek meant by his words, but it definitely hurt him. She started to wonder if it didn't broke him.

-"I'm sorry "- She whispered - "But it's for the best."

She wasn't sure if he heard her. She just took his bag from his room. Went downstairs. He stopped for a moment. He looked at Derek hoping that he would change his mind. That it was just another nightmare. That Derek would get up and say he's sorry. Anything. But Derek didn't even turned around. He didn't care about him. He kicked him out. Issac went to the door and left a apartment. Cora went closer to Derek.

-"You know it was a good thing to do "

She told him laying hand on his arm. He just grabbed the bottle harder. He was feeling horrible.

-"He will never forgive me "

-"But He will be alive. You acted like an Alpha "

Derek didn't answered. Just took the bottle and went into his room. Cora sighed loudly. She hoped that Issac was okay.

* * *

The storm was horrible. He was wet after a few seconds. But he didn't care. He was alone... Once again. The person he thought he can count on kicked him out. Issac didn't know why he was surprised. He should have seen it. Who would take someone like him ? He should know better than to trust someone. He let someone in, and like always that person hurt him. Of course Derek kicked him out now that he have Cora now. He get his own family, so why would he keep an abusive teenager. He can just stay here. Lay down on the road and wait to death. Of course as a Werewolf he would survive a longer than as a human , but not forever. Or he could just run away into the woods, and started a life as a werewolf. Derek told him stories about werewolves that become wolves. Maybe at least this wasn't bullshit. Or he can always go after Alphas. Maybe this time they will kill him quick and easy. He started hearing his father's voice in his head. Telling him that his pathetic. That like always he couldn't do anything good. That it was a surprise that Derek didn't kicked him out sooner. Because what he was worth. He grabbed his head. And howled. He couldn't get his father out of his head. He howled with pain and suffer. He gave everything in this howl he had. And just felt on the sidewalk. After a while he heard someone steps.

-"Oh my god.. Issac "

Scott was looking at his friend. He hear this howl and was terrified. It was full of pain. He never heard something so sad in his entire life. But what the hell Issac was in the middle of the street in the storm ? He should be at Derek's loft. And he definitely shouldn't be sitting here by himself. God only knew what would happened if one of the Alphas was here. He wanted to ask Issac but after one look he was almost sure that Issac wouldn't be able to say anything. He didn't even react at Scott's arrival. He helped Issac get up. He saw his bag next to him. He decided to take it with him and took Issac to his house. Scott wasn't sure what happened but it was nothing good. Issac was in shock. He didn't say anything. And why Derek didn't showed up when Issac howled. He must have heard it. It was a loud howl.

-"Mum ? " - He shouted when he opened the door. Melissa wanted to ask why was he calling her but when she saw Issac she didn't ask anything. Just took the boy of the Scott's arms. Issac still didn't responded. She took towels. She saw that he was in shock so she just started to dry him with towel.

-"Come on Issac let's get you out of these wet clothes"

She opened his bag, but everything was also wet.

-"Scott... In my closet there are still some of your Dad clothes, bring them ok sweetie ?"

Scott just nodded. He wasn't sure what to do. And was glad that his mom did. When he came back with clothes Issac seemed to relax a little bit. He gave him clothes he found. Issac took them and went into the bathroom to changed.

-"What happened ? "

-"I have no idea. I found him like that. Did you get anything out of him ? "

-"Not really... He's still in shock."

They stopped talking when they heard door opening . Issac changed into Scott's dad clothes. He was almost as tall as him but was skinny, so the clothes were too big for him. He looked really lost. But a little bit better. Like he knew where he was, but still not sure what to do, or how to act.

-"Can I.. .Can .. " - he started saying something but stopped. Scott went closer to him and looked into his eyes. - "You can ask for anything Issac... I'm here for you ". Issac closed his eyes. Hoping that this isn't another stupid thing he do.

-"I was wondering... Can I stay here for tonight ?"

Scott nodded. Melissa smiled.

-"Let me prepare you a guest room..."

-"No...There is no need I can take the couch... or some blanket on floor really... "

-"That's not a problem Issac. I will be back in a second."

Scott stayed with Issac. He was really worried. Issac looked really bad. He didn't remember him looking that bad. What happened...

-"You wanna talk about it ? "

Issac shrugged.

-"No... Not really... I just need a place to sleep for tonight ok ? That's all"

-"Issac... You can stay here as long as you want. And I'm here ok ? If you need anything... to talk or something... I' m here"

Issac nodded, but Scott wasn't sure if Issac believed him he wasn't so sure. His mom called Issac to show him guest room.

-"Go "

Scott said silently. When he heard Issac talking to his Mum he went outside and called Derek. The alpha wolf didn't answered it.

-"What the hell happened to him Derek... And why you don't answer your phone "

The next number he choose is Cora's.

-"Scott... What you want ? "

-"What's up with your brother ? Did he and Issac? "

For a moment he didn't get an answer.

-"He have to do it Scott..."

-"What exactly ? Issac is in a really bad shape ? What Derek did ? And why he isn't answering... "

-"He... He kind of got drunk"

Scott couldn't believe what he was listening. In other circumstances he would start to laugh. Drunk Derek was definitely something worth seeing. But Scott suspected that it had something to do with how Issac was acting.

-"You're not going to tell me what exactly happened aren't you ? "

-"No... Sorry Scott.. Just believe me when I say that he had to do it. He didn't wanted to hurt him "

With these words she hanged up. Scott went inside the house. His mom was just coming down.

-"He's sleeping right now. "

-"Mom... Can he stay here for a little longer ? He really needs someone right now"

Melissa nodded. She suspected something like that. And Issac needed not a little longer help. He needed a real help. And she wanted to help him.


End file.
